Strange Tales Vol 1 104
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 75 | StoryTitle2 = Venus! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = The first explorer on Venus is caught in an old bear trap, but he is able to use the wildlife to call for help. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Markham's Magic Crayon! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker3_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Old Man Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Crayon Factory Items: * Magic Crayon | StoryTitle4 = The Frog-Man! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = 1000 years ago a sorcerer turns an evil king into a frog. The frog escapes, and using a trance spell he learned from the sorcerer before his form was shifted, he sleeps for 1000 years reckoning that by that time any magic spell will be able to be countered. The trance works, and when he awakens, he travels towards the nearest house, but is astonished to see a giant frog walk out from it. He despondently returns to his burrow to put himself into a trance he will never wake from because he thinks he has slept for too long and humans have evolved into giant frogs. What he doesn't know is that the people in the house were just wearing frog costumes in order to attend a costume party. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * John * Nancy Races and Species: * Locations: * Tyrannia | Notes = Continuity Notes The Human Torch Meets Paste-Pot Pete! * This story states that Johnny's public identity is secret. This was a pretense that the Torch put up for himself as revealed in Johnny did this to cover his bruised ego when nobody in Glenville initially believed he was the Human Torch. The Fantastic Four publicly revealed themselves just prior to as explained in . reveals that everyone knew about Johnny's "double identity" and were just humoring him. * Paste-Pot Pete isn't given a proper origin until which reveals that he was a chemical scientist who found no joy in a legal job so he got into crime. * Pete eventually changes his name to the Trapster in , however, he never lives down the fact that he used to go by this ridiculous name earlier in his career. * This is the first time that it is stated that Johnny can only flame on for a short period of time, a limitation that is phased out over time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}